Supernanny: The Theory II: THE UNCUT
Biography Supernanny: The Theory II: THE UNCUT is a seinen manga series, it is a more explicit and adult version of Supernanny: The Theory II manga series. It is also known as The Theory: XXX in Japan, a disclaimer on the front reads "Absolutely not for children, 18+" It is one of the most graphic Theory material ever released. It’s slogan is “Fire bullets and load with the gang!” Age Rating It is rated M for Mature (18+) for brutal, graphic bloody violence, explicit sex scenes, including both male and female nudity, strong drug use and more explicit language. The rating descriptor reads “The Theory II: UNCUT is rated M for Mature and is recommended for mature readers only, This volume contains graphic violence, strong language, nudity, sex, drinkin’, smokin’, gangs with poisons and the batshit crazy, Axis soldiers not givin’ a fuck, kiddies with shotguns, ass-kickin’, not givin’ a shit and just about everything your mother and church told you not to do” Differences between the original * Patrick McCormick's death is more graphic in nature, which shows him vomiting and coughing up blood, blood is even seen coming out of his mouth * Dmitry Volodin's torture is more sexually explicit in nature and even mentions the scenes, him even being forced to pose for porn is even seen. * Reicheru's hanging is more graphic, which shows her getting slowly strangled to death. * Hiro is nude when he was found dead, while in the original, he was fully clothed. * Ri Dae-Jung's old tattered Soviet uniform reveal more skin. * Mei's mother's rape is more graphic, and the killer even shoots her even more times. * Full frontal male and female nudity is more presented. * Cuong Thi is now in shorts when he was tied after being caught in 1963. * Mairead's death has some sexual themes, such as an unbuttoned blouse and undone tie, her tights are also removed, implying she was raped prior to being murdered. * Marú's wounds are more graphic, which reveals blood dripping from his torn nails. * Satoko Samo's outfits are more revealing in nature. * Alex Livingstone's death is more graphic with more brain matter being splattered in the walls * The Blood Soldier Ops scenes are more graphic, even featuring dead bodies. * Maria's death scene is more graphic and has more detail, she now has ropes tied around her hands and feet, she is also beaten with a crowbar aswell as a baseball bat, She even tries crawling away from her attackers * Jane's dead body reveals a rifle's bayonet shoved up her genitalia. * The US/UM Release Party Massacre has more graphic and sexual violence, Samadi ends up ripping more of Kazuko's clothes off, Jun has more blood exiting his back. * Tómas' bullying reign has more sexual abuse towards Mairead, especially at the at the months proceeding to the end of her life. * Ryu Tomodi’s torture is more bloody, he even throws up, and on the chapter where the massacre debuts, it shows blood and the mortally wounded Ryu lying in a pool of blood. * Andrei Ming’s death scene is more graphic as he bleeds from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. * Sophie and the other otter characters are redesigned to have a more humanoid appearance and are all fully clothed, most likely to ensure that children don’t pick it up by mistake. * The Xiaoying Gang’s killings are heavily graphic and more brutal and scenes involving both female and male gang members are more fanservice-y, Feng and Satomi aswell as Longwei and Maria have sex scenes. Characters Main * Sophie the Otter: A young, smart otter with mixed ancestry. Unlike her other appearances, she wears a white Popples t-shirt and pink shorts. * Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: A ghost girl who died in 1613 when she was 14. She holds a grudge against the Todaro Family line. Supporting * Satoko Samo: A 25-year-old Japanese celebrity and tomboy. * Toshio Samo: The 6-year-old son of Satoko Samo. * Ri Dae-Jung: Mark Lara-Rutter's vicious Another counterpart. He was originally a Soviet-Korean assassin used for murdering political opponents, but later became a member of the TT10. * Dmitry Volodin: A Russian man who was abducted at the age of 11 in order to be used for an experiment. * Patrick McCormick: An 18-year-old boy who died on the way to a convention in his Loki cosplay during a BLM protest. * Maria Tachimi (Bad Ending): A female Japanese-American gangster wanted for 25 kills, known as Nijūichi. Trivia Reception The series is very controversial for its content, fans of the original called it "Theory porn". Category:Manga